


Meeting in a Roman Bath

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: When in Rome [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Consul Mycroft meets General Greg for the first time
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: When in Rome [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566760
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	Meeting in a Roman Bath

Mycroft breathed in the warm air of the bath. He sat back with his eyes closed, letting the warm water and steam relax his muscles. He was mostly satisfied with his life as a Consul, guiding Rome, pulling strings, making sure the Empire was secure.

Around him, he listened to the quiet murmurs of equally important men. This particular bath was only for the top of the top. Plenty of business happened among the steam.

Boisterous laughter stirred him from his reverie. He sat up, catching a glimpse of a strong, gray-haired man. The scars he word told of his life as a soldier, but he wore an easy smile.

“Who is that?” he asked the man next to him.

He turned his head. “Ah. General Lestrade. You don’t know him?”

“I’ve heard the name, but I haven’t met the man, no.”

“I can introduce you,” he said, “if you’d like.”

“Please,” said Mycroft, getting to his feet. 

The other Consul smiled and led the way over. The General smiled up at them. Mycroft couldn’t help but notice the way the water clung to his body and trickled through the hair on his chest.

“General Lestrade, it’s good to see you safely returned.”

“You as well, Consul,” Lestrade looked at him, then turned his attention to Mycroft, looking him over. “I see you’ve got a friend.”

“This is Consul Holmes.”

Lestrade waved to the seat next to him. “Pleasure to meet you,” he said. “Join me?”

“I need to go,” said the other Consul with a knowing smile. “But you and Consul Holmes have a good afternoon.”

“Thank you,” said Mycroft, taking the offered seat. There was something about Lestrade’s gravely voice that certainly… piqued his interest.

“I’ve heard your name,” said Lestrade, turning his warm gaze to Holmes.

Mycroft shifted. “And I’ve heard yours. But it isn’t quite the same as meeting you in the flesh.”

Lestrade’s grin turned hungry. “I believe I would like to get to know you better, Consul.” Under the water, his hand landed on Mycroft’s knee.

“A man who knows what he wants,” said Mycroft, blushing despite himself, but making no effort to move away.

“I’m afraid I’m in the habit of conquest,” said Lestrade.

“No bad thing,” said Mycroft, breath catching. “Perhaps somewhere more private would be better to take this.”

“Do you have somewhere in mind?”

“Yes. Come with me.” Mycroft stood and started walking towards an exit, well aware of the soldier close on his heels.

They walked through one hallway, then down another, less and less people passing them as they went. He finally turned down one more hall and pushed open a door, leading them into a warm room with a small bath in the middle and seating around the edges.

“Sometimes private counsel is needed,” said Mycroft, closing the door firmly.

“It is indeed,” said Lestrade crowding him against the door.

Mycroft put his hands on Lestrade’s hips, licking his lips. “I’m not usually so forward,” he admitted.

Lestrade leaned in closer. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked, voice dark and deep and dangerous as the sea. And Mycroft could no more resist his call than stop the tides.

“Not at all,” he said.

“Good.” Lestrade smirked and leaned in to kiss him.

Mycroft moaned softly, opening his mouth to Lestrade’s insistent tongue, finding himself wanting to surrender, to give himself over, no matter the danger.

Finally, Lestrade pulled back, looking Mycroft over again before reaching to take his cock in hand. Mycroft groaned, head falling back against the door. Lestrade leaned in to nibble at his throat, giving him a stroke with just as much confidence as he did everything else.

Mycroft would be lying if he said he’d never noticed soldiers before or taken a second look at the gladiators. But this was altogether different and with a man of his same social standing. Potential crackled between them and suddenly Mycroft wanted more than a quick dalliance at the bath. “Lestrade,” he murmured.

“Greg,” he said, raising his head to nibble Mycroft’s ear.

“Greg,” Mycroft corrected himself, breath catching. “Perhaps you’d be more comfortable at my home?”

Pulling back, Greg grinned at him. “Really, Consul?”

“Mycroft,” he said. ”And yes.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea. But I don’t want to wait.” He tugged Mycroft towards the bath.

“Refreshments after, then,” said Mycroft, a little breathless as Greg put him on his knees, leaning over the edge of the bath.

Greg went took some oil from a cabinet and came back to Mycroft, settling behind him. “I’ve seen many things in my travels, but nothing quite as beautiful as you,” he said quietly.

Mycroft blushed. “Surely not.”

“It’s true,” Greg insisted, coating his fingers and pressing two in.

Mycroft moaned softly. He tried to relax, feeling the roughness of Greg’s hands. Yes, he really did want this. And more than once if he could get it.

Greg leaned down and kissed his back as if wanting to taste his freckles. His beard scratched delightfully against his skin. Mycroft moaned softly, the hot steam relaxing him further. 

After just a few minutes Greg withdrew his fingers. Mycroft’s breath caught as Greg pressed against him.

“Let me take care of you,” rumbled Greg, grabbing his hips and slowly thrusting forward.

That sounded marvelous, a tough Roman soldier taking care of all his physical needs. And perhaps more than that, if the Gods were kind.

Greg took him in hand again. Mycroft bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Suddenly, Greg pulled out and easily flipped Mycroft onto his back. Before Mycroft could react Greg was pushing into him again, pinning his wrists by his head and smothering his cries with kisses.

Mycroft panted with exertion, helpless in ways he usually didn’t allow himself to be. Greg thrust hard, then groaned quietly as he came.

He let go of Mycroft’s wrists. Mycroft smoothed his hands down Greg’s back. Greg smiled at him, then knelt back, bowing his head to swallow Mycroft’s cock.

Mycroft slapped a hand over his own mouth, hips rocking as Greg brought him to the edge. His eyes slammed closed as Greg flicked his tongue, sending him over.

When Mycroft finally came back to himself, Greg was sitting next to him, smiling and rubbing his hand. “I pass muster, then?” he asked.

“More than,” said Mycroft, leaning up on his elbows. Greg met him halfway for a kiss.

“I really do want you to come home with me,” said Mycroft. “Unless…” his blood ran cold. “There’s someone else waiting for you?” He hadn’t even considered that possibility until now.

“No,” Greg assured him. “No one else. And I’d be delighted to come home with you.”

“Good,” said Mycroft.

“I know it’s all rather sudden, but I think I’d like to see a lot more of you,” said Greg, caressing his hip. “Least as long as I’m in Rome.”

“I feel the same way,” said Mycroft, relieved. “Come, let's make ourselves presentable.”

“Excellent idea. Don’t want to scandalize the public.”

He followed close behind as Mycroft led him out. Surely this was the beginning of something special for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Rotten Romans the other day. Much thanks to those that read along as I wrote.


End file.
